Desired Mistress
by TaintedHalo87
Summary: Bella is looking for a way out. That way out is College. A college she can't afford,. After finding an ad for becoming a Mistress on Craigslist, she decides to go for it, not realizing that she's put herself in a position for possible heartbreak, love, or both. ExB
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone. So I'm reposting my story of Desired Mistress under my new pen name. I apologize for the long ass wait…it's been…too long. But I currently have a cool beta merocz. So thanks to her. Alrighty lets start this story. Also feel free to review if you wish, and thanks for reading.

 **CHAPTER 1**

My foot rocked back and forth as I waited impatiently while the door closed and Mrs. Watson took her seat. I shifted in my seat, fidgeting every now and again, all the while kicking my feet back and forth. I watched quietly as she gave me a small smile before reaching into her desk and pulling out a folder with my name on it. I sighed heavily making her snap her head up and narrow her eyes at me before looking back down in the folder.

I reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear as she glanced up at me.

"How are you Isabella?" Mrs. Watson asked gently.

I bit my lip at the name and smiled tightly at her. "I'm good Mrs. Watson. How are you?"

She smirked and shrugged. "Oh I've had better days."

I sighed and re-crossed my legs without saying a word.

"Alrighty, let's get started. You're looking at..." She glanced down at the folder "University of Illinois right?"

"Yes. I've actually already been accepted."

She was quite for a few seconds before looking up at me with a tight smile. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go to University of Washington? It's cheaper and closer to home."

I narrowed my eyes questioningly at her and shook my head. "It may be cheaper, but I don't want to be anywhere near Forks. Besides, Illinois has a wonderful English program, it's very diverse and-"

"I'm sure University of Washington has just as good of a program."

"Mrs. Watson, I want to go to the University of Illinois. It's the only school I've applied to."

She shook her head. "Then that was a stupid mistake, Bella."

I sighed, wishing she would get to the point.

"Do you know how much the University of Illinois costs for out of state students?''

I nodded my head. "Yeah, over 30,000 dollars. But with my financial aid and scholarships I should be good."

She bit her lip. "Most of your scholarships didn't get accepted."

I stared at her, my mouth dropping open in shocked. "What? What are you talking about?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a huge freaking deal. I had spent months going over scholarships that I qualified for. I applied to each one, spent hours on the mundane task, just to be sure that I would be able to go to school and now Mrs. Watson was telling me that most weren't accepted.

"I don't understand."

"Well, with financial aid and the scholarships you have half the tuition. You either need to come up with the rest of the money, get a loan, or go to University of Washington which I highly suggest."

I scoffed and sat back in my seat going over the options. There was no way I was going to get a loan. That was a big no-no, I wasn't and wouldn't even consider getting one. I didn't want the possibility of paying off school loans for the rest of my life. I didn't even know what I wanted to do for a career yet and I couldn't predict how much money I would have to pay it off.

Staying here in Washington was another no-no. I had to get away from my so-called family as soon as I could. Not that, they would really care. I guess I could come up with the rest of the money by getting a job somewhere in Illinois. Possibly.

"Do you really think a little minimum wage job is going to help you earn all that money? You have to think about you also Bella. Clothing, food, and other necessities that you need. "

I narrowed my eyes wondering how she knew what I was thinking and I bit my lip knowing she was right. There was no way I would be able to pay for school when I needed to take care of myself also. I sighed and put my hands through my hair thinking. What to do …..what to do… God I wish my mother were rich.

"What about a work study program?" I asked, the idea coming to me.

"Too late to sign up."

I bit my lip and shook my head. No. There was no way this was stopping me. I would find something….anything.

"Bella..." Mrs. Watson said with a soothing voice. "I know life at home is…tough, but staying here really wouldn't be so bad. Seriously sweetie…"

I stood up quickly not wanting to talk to her about my family life even though everyone knew about it. "I'm going to the University of Illinois Mrs. Watson. I'll find some way. Thank you for your time."

I reached down and grabbed my bookbag and headed out of the office. Ignoring the few students that were on school property, I made my way down the road to walk home. Thoughts raced through my head, and I tried to figure out how the hell I was going to be able to pay for school.

I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. All of this thinking was giving me a headache. It took about fifteen minutes to walk from school to home and vice versa. I didn't have a car because I couldn't afford it, and I didn't get rides to and from school because most of my 'friends' were too scared to come to my part of the neighborhood and house. I totally understood that. I was definitely from the wrong side of the track.

I wasn't always like that. I used to live on the 'right' side, in a modest two-story house with one bathroom that I had shared with my dad. Thoughts of my father, Charlie, sprung to mind and my eyes filled with tears. Charlie was the police chief of this small town called Forks. When I was 12 he was killed, pointlessly, in the line of duty. All because a guy wanted to steal a 12 pack of beer and didn't want to go with Charlie. I was devastated when the policemen showed up and told me what happened.

My mother, who I hadn't seen since I was four or five, showed up with her new boyfriend, Phil. Of course not seeing your mother for years on end, didn't really mean she was a motherly type. I didn't go to her for comfort; I didn't even talk to her the first few days when she showed up. After the funeral my mother suddenly disappeared for ten days without any calls. I wasn't really worried and instead stayed with a nice family down the road during that time. By the time she showed up she claimed that she had sold the house and that we were moving to a smaller house. She claimed that we were going to stay in Forks just for me.

And this was where we moved to. A very small two bed room house, if you want to call it a house, on the wrong side of the tracks. It was once probably porcelain white, but now it was so dingy it looked brown. There was a small step to the porch which was big enough for a chair. The grass needed to be mowed, especially with the summer months coming up. I shook my head as I stared at this little…shack. I hated it here.

I made my way inside, completely use to the smell of marijuana smoking up the house. Yeah, my mother was a druggie. Now I have nothing with people smoking a joint every now and again, but my lovely mother didn't just do that. Marijuana, pills . . . and crack was her savior. Yep she was on the hard shit. She had been on it for as long as I lived with her. Phil of course was right there along with her of course, mostly buying and selling. I was surprise that they hadn't been caught and put in jail. This was such a small town everyone knew everything about everyone. I personally think it was because of me. The police here were probably trying to protect me since Charlie couldn't, or maybe the system just sucked.

I stopped by my mother and Phil's room before going to my own. Knocking on it gently I opened the door to be met by Renee, my mother, passed out on the floor. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm home." I said to no one.

I sighed and closed the door before going to my own. Taking out a little key I unlocked my door. There was no way I would leave my door unlocked, because by the time I got home most of my stuff would have been sold for drugs. Throwing my bag on the bed I turned and relocked my door. Phil sometimes had people over that just gave me the creeps and I wasn't going to put myself in harm's way.

I made my way to my computer that was in the corner of my tiny room. It was one of the big things that I was able to take with me when we moved. The only internet connection I had was stealing it from a neighbor named DRAGONGAMES, but I didn't care, it got the job done and I was entertained for hours because of it.

I first started looking for jobs that paid more than minimum wage in the Illinois area. There were almost none and the ones that were there required a degree or experience. Craigslist was my next shot. Clicking to the job section I scanned the pages, getting more depressed by the minute that there was nothing I could do to make money.

Take a deep breath clicked back to the main page. I desperately needed to rest my mind, so I decided to look in the personals sections. I had no qualms about online dating, but I loved going through them laughing at the idiocy people wanted to find, or how they described themselves. Sometimes the subject lines themselves were funnier than the posts within. I looked through ads such as: NOT 4 EVER, JUST 4 NOW, WHERE'S MY WARD? (Wanting someone to share the 50's lifestyle with her.) LOOKING FOR MY COWBOY, and LOOKING FOR TALL DARK INDIAN. I couldn't help but to read through them both women and men ads. People were crazy and provided tons of entertainment for me. I continued clicking on ones that would bring a smile to my face. As I scrolled down the page a particular subject caught my eye.

 **27 YEAR OLD LOOKING FOR MISTRESS.**

I chucked a little under my breath before I opened the link. My eyes scanned the post and my heart raced. After finishing reading it, I looked blankly at the screen wondering if this person was serious before reading again.

 **Hey Ladies,**  
 **I'm a 27 year old white male who is currently looking for a mistress. I know this might not be the classiest place to look for one, but I'm desperate. I live in Chicago, Illinois and own my own business. I'm not going to go too far into that until I have the girl. I am married and we will go over that later once again if you're right for me. I'm looking for a young lady 18 through 26, race not a problem, and size not a problem. If you're good at what you give me, size doesn't matter. I'm willing to take care of the girl who is willing to be my mistress including food, shelter, and clothing, plus anything else that they need. Once again, I know this isn't the classiest thing to do, though I hope someone with enough class will reply. Please put the name of your favorite movie in the title, as well as a picture. Thanks for reading my post.**

 **E**

The post was a little awkward if you ask me. It seemed like E didn't really know what to say, then again it seemed like he was serious. I sighed heavily as I leaned back in my chair and started to think. He said he lived in Chicago, which was only about a two hour drive from the University. He paid for shelter, food and clothing plus anything else that this mistress needed. Would he pay for college tuition? He seemed like he had enough money, then again maybe he just meant basic necessities. I shook my head. Wait….

Was I really thinking about becoming someone's mistress? I was really thinking about helping him cheat on his wife. The poor woman. What was it about her that made her husband want to cheat on her? It wasn't that the sex thing was a problem for me. I've had sex plenty of times with my friend Jacob. He was more of a friends with benefits type of thing. I always thought losing my virginity would be something special with sparkles; instead it was in the back of an old pick-up truck, Jake groaning on top of me. Sex with him was never horrible but it wasn't breathtaking or magical…it was just…good.

I shook my head again, snapping out of my daze when I heard a loud crash outside my door.

"God damn it!"

I sighed loudly as Phil banged on my door.

"Bella. Open the damn door!"

"What do you want?" I called out.

"Sweetheart, I was just wondering if I could borrow a few dollars, just a few." He mumbled.

"For what?"

"It doesn't matter for fucking what!" he screamed his temper getting the best of him.

I tried ignoring him as he continued to bang on my door asking for money. I knew what the fucking money was for. Either he or Renee needed another fix, and I wasn't helping them get it. Besides I only had 100 dollars on me from my part time job….my very very part time job. I only worked weekends, Tuesdays, and Thursdays at a small café in town. I knew the woman only hired me because she felt sorry for me. As much as I wanted to throw the job back in her face, I needed it. I wasn't complaining though. At least it was something.

"Damnit Bella. Come on." Phil tried again before I heard him walk away. I shook my head and waited to see if something else happened.

"Bella? Sweetheart."

My pressed my lips together tightly as my mother's voice drifted through the door. Bastard. I knew what he was trying to do. Trying to get me to feel sorry for Renee.

"Bella, I was just wondering if we can borrow a few dollars. I need to go to the store…we need food."

Tears sprung to my eyes as I laughed under my breath humorlessly. Food. There hadn't been food in the house in a while. I always had to eat out or buy my own food. This sucked. I shouldn't live like this. I'm an 18 year old girl. I should be out looking at colleges and shopping for bedding with my mom. I should be able to come home from school and tell her about my day. I hated living like this. I knew I wasn't the only teenager in the world that had problems, but I was the only one who cared about me.

"Bella. Baby, please. Mommy's hungry. You don't want me to starve, do you?"

I continued to ignore her as I looked at my computer screen. I felt like I was having an out of body experience as my fingers opened my email and placed themselves on the keyboard and typed out words.

 **SUBJECT: V FOR VENDETTA**

 **Hello, E.**  
 **My name is B. I'm an 18 year old student living in Washington I'm very interested in becoming your mistress. I know it entitles being involved in sexual matters and I'm very alright with that. I don't really know what else to say, but I've decided to attach a picture, it's the most recent one I have. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon. Sorry it's so simple.**

 **B**

With a dazed look I clicked send and my eyes widen as my hands fell away from the keyboard. What the hell did I just do?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heya guys. Here's chapter two. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Brought a smile to my face everytime I read one. Quick question though…would you guys rather me reply to each review personally/through AN's or just a huge thank you overall. I just want to make sure you guys realize that I really appreciate that you guys are taking time to read my very….very armature story lol. Anyhoo let me know. I'd like to thank my beta**  
 **merocz who is absolutely wonderful, I'd truly be lost without her!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

After sending the unexpected email, I turned my computer off for the rest of the night. I didn't want to know if he had replied or not. I wasn't even sure if I was apprehensive about his reply or about if he didn't reply. Instead I decided to re-read my Harry Potter book, the first one, and try and take my mind off of possibly being a mistress.

Renee had stopped banging on the door a while ago and I heard the front door slam shut. It seemed like I was alone and I was okay with that. I was sure that I had re-read the same page of my book over and over again as thoughts raced through my head.

Soon, I would be graduating and leaving. Hopefully leaving, I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't. Maybe I could save…yeah…I could save for ten years and then finally go to college. Ugh…why couldn't I read this freaking part about Dumbledore leaving poor Harry? My eyes kept glancing at the computer, wondering if I should check my email or not. The answer was no every time. Instead I closed my book and forced myself to sleep, thinking only of the mystery E and wondering what the outcome would be.

I was completely relieved that this was the last day of school. I had kinda wished that I didn't have to go, but it was mandatory seeing how we needed the information for graduation. So after my fifteen minute walk I made my way to the gym/auditorium. My class wasn't very big; once again we lived in a small town. We only had about seventy-five graduating students.

"What up Bella." I head as I walked through the double doors of the gym. I paused and turned around and smiled softly up at probably my only true friend, Jacob. Jacob was an exception, just because he wasn't of the norm. He was popular, mostly because of his looks and his football skills. I had known Jake since I was very young. He hated going to school on the reservation and had begged his father, Billy, for years to go to the public school. Finally when high school arrived his father agreed. Jacob continued to be my friend even though he was ridiculed and questioned about our relationship. Supposedly I was the only one he was currently having sex with, but I wasn't too sure about that. He was very popular with the girls. But I couldn't deny him…or maybe I just wanted a chance to escape and that was through sex. Either way, when the mood hit one of us, we always went to the other.

"Hey Jake."

"Are you excited? Finally graduation!" he said beaming.

I nodded my head and smirked to myself as a few girls came up to Jake, completely ignoring me, as they wished him a happy summer. Jake was very cute, with short dark hair, and tan skin. He was built like a monster and it turned girls on. He was fully Native American, and even though people didn't like to bring it up, I knew the females of this school secretly like it.

"So still thinking about those dreams of going to Illinois huh?" he asked taking a seat next to me on the bleachers.

I glared at him. "It's not a dream, it's reality."

He smirked. "Well I looked at the cost of that school and to me it seems like a damn dream. Even with all of those scholarships you'll have."

I kept my mouth close and said nothing about not getting some scholarships. He would just tease me further and this was something I didn't want to be teased with.

I continued to ignore Jake when the principal walked in, standing in front of the students.

After grabbing our attention, she started on what the protocol was for the graduating class. Girls had to be in a dress, guys had to have ties. No being late, if you were late, you didn't get to walk. Everyone had to have their cap and gowns, girls white, boys red. Thankfully I'd already bought my cap and gown. Each person would get ten tickets to invite their family and friends to the graduation. I laughed under my breath. I wouldn't be using any of those. She went over a few more things such as conduct and practice meetings.

It was a week until graduation. I couldn't wait.

I was apprehensive about going home. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep away from the computer and though I wanted to open my email, I was still hesitant. Walking into my house, I completely ignored Phil and Renee who were sitting in the living room watching television. I unlocked my bedroom door and walked back in, locking it again.

Throwing my bag on my bed I went to my computer, turning it on. I sat in front of it waiting for it to boot, my heart racing.

Taking a deep breath, I thought 'fuck it' and clicked around until I got my internet connection and opened my email.

SUBJECT: ARMAGEDDON

Well hello B. I decided to get back to you as soon as I could seeing how your reply was the only one not asking how much money I made and how much she would be getting. It's okay that your reply wasn't very long. I understand this is an unusual request. I have to say you are breathtakingly beautiful. I would love to get to know you a bit better before taking this to the next level. Do you have a phone number I could reach you at? Mine is 224-867-6654. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon.

E

I actually smiled. He thought I was beautiful. Of course I would take that from the damn email. Shaking my head I was surprise that he wanted to get to know each other. He didn't sound like a douche bag, but then again I wouldn't know until I actually met with him. Heart racing I quickly typed out a quick email stating that I didn't have a phone, cell or landline, and if it was alright if we continued through email. I also realized that he never sent me a picture of himself but had asked for one of myself instead.

For the next week, E and I continued to email back and forth. He said it didn't matter if I didn't have a phone and that emailing was fine. We continued to talk as if we were friends, sharing our likes and dislikes, what kind of music we both liked and what we liked to do in our spare time. I asked him what exactly he did for a living and he said that it was a family business claiming it was a pretty mundane job at times but it brought in the money. I told him that I wasn't very well off, but said nothing about my Renee and Phil problem. He talked about his family, only mentioning that he had a mother and father who were still alive, an older brother and a younger sister. I mentioned that my father had died years ago, and was met with a sympathetic apology.

I knew I only had a week to get him to decide if I was the right girl. I didn't know if he was talking to anyone else or if I was the only one. The whole mistress thing still hadn't gotten to me. I figured he wouldn't want me to know much about his wife and I was willing to keep her out of my mind. I had to get out of this town and I'd be willing to do that. I realized that I was no better than my mother. Using sex to get what I wanted. I didn't care though. I had to get away from her, Phil, and this whole damn town. I wanted out.

When E finally sent the email with his picture, that I had requested, in it I was stunned. Tears almost filled my eyes as I wondered why a gorgeous man would want with a girl like me. His hair was almost a bronze color with streaks of red and brown making up the full head of hair. It wasn't slicked back but instead very tousled like as if he just woke up. His eyes were the clearest green I had ever seen with very long lashes. His nose was a little longer than normal and just a bit wide, though strong, and it fit very well with the rest of his face. His lips were full and kissable, with a crooked smiled attached to them. I couldn't really see the rest of his body but I was sure that it was just as perfect as his face.

I was told that he was anxious to finally meet me. I told him that soon I would be graduating and maybe we could meet then. I still hadn't brought up the whole needing money for college and didn't know when I would be able to. I had the opportunity when he said he would fly out for my graduation. I was shocked. I didn't think it would be so soon, but apparently he really wanted to meet me. He said he probably wouldn't be able to get there until an hour or so before the ceremony started but he promised to be there. I nervously typed out high school address and sent it to him along with telling him his ticket would be left with the 'usher' at the entrance of the building.

I couldn't believe I was so close to meeting my potential lover…and gaining freedom.

I couldn't sleep. I was too anxious, and nervous, and it wasn't about graduation. Hell I wasn't nervous about getting a diploma that I deserved. I was nervous about the man I would be meeting today. I wanted to make sure I was as beautiful as he thought I was in person. I wanted him to not be a cocky douche bag, though I was sure he wasn't. I wanted him to choose me.

Not only was I nervous about meeting E, I was nervous about if he actually choose me. I would be leaving Renee and Phil. I wondered if they would try and stop me, or if Renee would actually cry seeing me leave. If so, it wouldn't be out of love. It would probably be because her bank would be gone.

I looked at my clock. It was 1:30 in the morning, and graduation started at nine that morning. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and put all emotions and feelings to the side and try and get some sleep. It would be a busy day.

When I woke up at six, I was feeling quiet refreshed. I took my time within the two hours that I had and got ready for graduation. I had gone on a little shopping spree at the local dollar store, buying the 'expensive' body wash, and a decent amount of cheap make-up. I had watched numerous of you-tube videos about applying make-up and thought I did a pretty good job at it that morning. I had decided to go all out for my graduation clothes. I put on a nice simple strapless bra with simple black panties. Nothing too glitzy, but it fit me. Finally I put on my thirty dollar little black dress. It had one shoulder with a stone-looking accent sitting right on my shoulder. The sides were what was described as ruched and seemed to have that scrunchie effect. I paired it off with a simple round toe black pump.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. It was nothing glamorous, but I felt very pretty. My usual brown wavy hair fell in soft curls down my back. I couldn't remember the last time I had a haircut. My wide dull brown eyes popped with the make-up I had put on. My lips were coated with a light pink shade of lip gloss. I ran my hands down the sides of my body turning this way and that. I wasn't a stick figure and had curves that I thought complemented me. Wide hips, and an average waist. My chest wasn't anything to gawk at being just a C cup, and my ass…well…what ass? Still, I felt pretty and I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

I took my heels off and quickly put on some of my gym shoes. There was no way I was walking fifteen minutes in heels. I already had to stand up in those things. Grabbing the shoes and my cap and gown I unlocked my bedroom door, locking it again behind me when I exited. I passed the living room and decided to let Renee know that I was leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked eyes still on the television as I spoke to her.

"I'm graduating." I said simply.

Her head snapped up to mine, brown eyes wide. A small smile played on her face as she stood up in very short shorts and a long t-shirt.

"Graduating? High School? My girl's all grown up." She said making her way over to me.

I shifted uncomfortably, not really used to her acting as if she cared. She touched my face before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek with her chapped lips.

"When is it, where at and what time? I want to go."

I panicked and shook my head. "Mom, you don't want to go. You have to get dressed up and walk to the high school."

She shook her head and smiled. "Wait one second Bella. "

She walked out of the living room and surprisingly I waited. I don't know why. I should have left. She came back with Phil in toe. His eyes widen as he looked at me from my toes to my head. I shifted not liking the look his eyes took.

"Wow. When did you get all pretty?" He mumbled.

I shrugged my shoulders as he licked his lips.

"It's Bella's graduation. We should go Phil. Maybe Andrew will let us take his car."

I sighed and stood there still feeling alone. I had no idea what my mother was trying to do. It wasn't that I would be embarrassed if she came…I already was, but this just felt weird. Plus I didn't want E to see her. Now that would be embarrassing.

"No, mom it's okay. Really."

"No. No, your mother is right Bella. What time does it start?" addressed Phil.

I looked at the cracked clock on the wall. "In about an hour and fifteen minutes, which is why I have to go. Now."

"We'll be there." Phil said and then grinned. "Then we can celebrate after." His eyes roamed my body again.

I looked at my mother who was smiling gently and nodded my head.

I put two of the tickets on the table. I didn't want to wait around, especially when I knew they wouldn't show up anyway.

Walking the fifteen minute route seemed longer than usually. Now that Renee and Phil were out of my mind, I started to concentrate on E. I felt my stomach flip itself over. I wonder if he would like how I looked in person. I hope his personality was as attractive as it was in email. Oh God, what if I got catfished? What if he didn't show up? Would I meet him after or before the ceremony? Would it be awkward? Agh! All these damn questions. I just wanted to get it over with, and at the same time keep this moment far away from me as possible.

 **AN: Ohhh…so it looks like Bella is getting apprehensive about meeting E. So hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review if you'd like and I'll put the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
